Yes, Dear
by SkyMaiden
Summary: He has not seen his intended bride since they were children, and now as he nears his 21st birthday he is one step closer to gaining his inheritance. Only he has to marry her in order to obtain it. Is he ready to see his fiancee after so many years. AU
1. The arrangement

**A/N: Yep, another new story from me. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Twelve years." A young blond-haired male whispered to himself. It had been twelve years since he had last seen the girl that he was eventually supposed to marry. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and his fiancée was Yamanaka Ino, the heiress to the Yamanaka fortune. The Uzumaki's and Yamanaka's had been friends for years before the birth of their children. Unfortunately for both Naruto and Ino neither one of them can receive their respective fortunes until they are officially married. It really wouldn't have been such a bad thing if he had actually had some time to get to know Ino. She and her family had moved away 12 years ago and he had not seen her since. The only thing he remembered was that she was mean to him and he didn't really like her much. He did have a picture of her, however old it was. Naruto took out the slightly torn photo of the young girl. She had platinum-blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders and bright aqua-colored orbs.

"_I wonder if she's changed any. I wonder if she's the same little monster she was when were younger."_

He had no idea what kind of woman Ino had turned out to be. He hadn't seen her in years, seeing as how her family had moved away years ago. He remembered saying goodbye to her at the airport.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_8 year old Naruto stood next to his father and mother as his parents were saying goodbye to Ino's parents._

"_Are you certain that you have to move away Inoichi-kun?" Naruto's red-haired mother Kushina asked the sandy-blond haired male._

"_Hai, I'm afraid so. My businesses in China are not doing so well and I'm going to have to go and take care of things. Don't worry we shall return one day."_

_Naruto's father Minato who was a taller, older version of his son, sharing the same blond spiky-blond hair and pools of cerulean blue pools reached over to shake Inoichi's hand._

"_Good luck Inoichi we all wish you well. Come back soon."_

"_Thank you Minato, Kushina-chan." He smiled warmly. "Ino-chan, sweetheart come over and say goodbye to Naruto-kun and his parents."_

_The small platinum-blonde girl bowed before Minato and Kushina._

"_Goodbye Minato-san, Kushina-san I'll miss you."_

"_Hai, we'll miss you too Ino-chan, be good okay." Kushina smiled and hugged Ino._

"_Don't worry Ino-chan we'll see you again. Naruto aren't you going to say anything?" Minato put his hand on to Naruto's shoulder and pushed him towards Ino slightly. The spiky-haired blond boy looked off to the side._

"_Yeah, bye." He muttered._

_Ino pouted and frowned._

"_Ne, Naruto-kun aren't you going to miss me?" She questioned._

_Naruto thought more about her question. She was kidding right? Would he miss the girl who beat him up, pulled his hair, and shouted at him constantly, played with his whisker-markings relentlessly, and just made his life an absolute living hell of course not? In fact she wasn't moving away fast enough for him._

"_What?" Naruto shouted. "No way will I ever miss you"_

"_Naruto!" Kushina shouted out just as loudly as her son. "Don't be so mean to Ino-chan. She's leaving and we don't know when we'll see her again."_

"_Mom, that's a good thing."_

_Kushina sighed, Minato just smiled nervously and Inoichi chuckled lightly._

"_Don't worry Kushina-san; Naruto-kun is just being shy."_

"_What?" the whisker-faced boy mouthed and to his surprise Ino leaned over to quickly peck his cheek._

"_Bye Naruto-kun, be good okay. We'll see each other again one day try not to miss me too much."_

"_Aw how adorable." Kushina cooed._

"_Yeah, bye Ino I'm not going to miss you though."_

"_Whatever." She smiled. "Come on daddy lets go."_

"_Alright princess we do have a plane to catch. Goodbye Naruto-kun, take care."  
_

"_Bye Yamanaka-san."_

_Naruto and his family stood there watching until both Ino and her father were gone from sight."_

* * *

That had been the last time he had seen her. When he thought about it she had been kind of nice to him the day she had left for China.

"Hey maybe she's nicer now." He let out a laugh. "Nah, probably not."

He put the picture away. He did know for quite some time that he would eventually have to marry her if he expected to inherit his family fortune. The same went for Ino as well she wouldn't inherit a single dime of her father's fortune unless she married Naruto. It was an agreement that their parents had thought up when they were younger because Inoichi Yamanaka had been a very good friend of the family for years. Naruto assumed they all thought the marriage would be a way to strengthen their bonds or something like that.

"Heh," he laughed. "What a joke we don't even like each other."

He had little choice in the matter though especially if he intended to get his money one day. The money that was rightfully his, after all he was his parent's only child. Naruto decided in his head a long time that he would accept his parent's wishes and be a good husband to Ino. His 21st birthday would be soon and eventually they would have to marry. He received a letter a few months ago from the blue-eyed female explaining to him that she planned to return soon.

_Naruto was in the living room currently playing video games on the giant flat screen TV. He preferred the bigger screen any day for it seemed to enhance the gaming experience._

"_Yo Naruto." His godfather Jiriaya." Had called out to him._

"_Damn it." Naruto cursed. "This stupid level 60 it's hard as fuck."_

"_Naruto!"_

_The blond-haired male had not seemed to hear Jiriaya as he was currently busy with his game. The older white-haired male sighed heavily. He walked over to Naruto and hit him over the head harshly._

"_Ouch." Naruto exclaimed. "Jiriaya-jii what the hell."_

_Jiriaya chuckled._

"_Well brat if you had answered me the first time then I wouldn't have had to hit you."_

_Naruto rubbed his head._

"_Alright, alright you old perv you got my attention. What do you want?"_

"_It's a letter from you, from the little misses." Jiriaya laughed._

"_Eh!" The whisker-faced male shouted out and fell on to the floor. "It's a letter from Ino."_

"_Yep, it looks like it."_

"_What the hell does she want I haven't seen or spoken to her for 12 years? I'm surprised that she remembered the address."_

"_You're parents were good friends remember brat. Besides the wedding's got to be soon am I right?"_

"_Yeah," Naruto sighed._

"_Do you want me to read it?" the white-haired male asked._

"_Sure."  
_

"_Okay." Jiriaya cleared his throat. "Dear Naruto-kun I know it's been about 12 years or so since we've last spoken, my apologies. I meant to write to you but China has been very distracting."_

_Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, right. She didn't want to write I bet."_

'_Shut up kid I'm reading here."_

"_Right, sorry."_

"_Anyway I hope that you've been keeping well these past years. I heard about Minato-sama and Kushina-san's car accident. Daddy and I regretted that we were unable to make the funeral but I'm sure that you got the gifts that we sent. I'm sure that Jiriaya-san has been taking good care of you too."_

_Naruto paused as his parent's funeral was mentioned. He did always wonder why the Yamanaka's didn't even return for that. It was strange to him._

"_Naruto I'm writing to tell you that I plan to return home as soon as possible. It will be nice seeing you again, goodbye for now, Ino."_

"_What!" The whisker-faced male shouted. "She's coming here."_

"_Yea it appears so. You haven't seen Ino-chan in what 12 years?"_

"_Yeah." Naruto nodded. "I can't believe that she's coming back."_

"_Well you know that she was going to come back eventually. Or did you conveniently forget that she is your fiancée?"_

"_Like I could forget. Oh boy," the blue-eyed male sighed. "Ino's coming back I have to prepare for this. Hell, nothing in the world could prepare me for this."_

Naruto looked on the calendar. Ino was scheduled to arrive on Wednesday. He had months to prepare himself mentally for her return and the young man still wasn't sure that he was ready. He couldn't help but be nervous especially after not having laid eyes on her for so long.

"I wonder how she's going to be it's been so long. Okay Uzumaki you can do this. I'm probably worrying for nothing." He decided to put all thoughts aside and wait until the platinum-blonde arrived back in town.


	2. What do you say after 12 years?

**A/N: Thanks for reading so far. I think this too could turn out to be a very interesting fic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

He always knew that eventually Ino would come back, there was an agreement made that would have to be fulfilled. It was just the fact that so much time had passed he had kind of hoped that maybe the deal was off.

"Uzumaki-san dinner is ready."

"Huh, oh alright. I'll be down."

Naruto closed the book he had been reading and descended the stairs to see Jiriaya already sitting at the dining table.

"I knew once they told you that food was available you'd get right down here."

Naruto just took a seat.

"Well, a guy's gotta eat you know."

"Sure, sure."

The whole time during dinner Jiriaya couldn't help but notice that he was barely touching his food which had been unusual for the whisker-faced male. He usually had no problem when it came to stuffing his face.

"Is there anything wrong Naruto?"

"Huh?" he looked up.

"Oh no I…"

"Are you nervous about seeing Ino-chan again?"

He couldn't hide from Jiriaya be had raised him after his parents car accident. Jiriaya knew him better than most people.

"Yeah." Naruto admitted. "It's been `12 years. I don't know what to say to her. What if she's still the same horrible girl she was from back then?"

The white-haired male just chuckled lightly.

"She only treated you that way because she liked you. It was how Ino-chan showed you that she cared."

"Well that's some way to show you care." Naruto spoke, finally taking a bit of his meal.

"It's going to be okay Naruto trust me."

"Jiriaya there isn't some kind of loophole in those documents right; you know some way to get out of this arrangement."

As his godfather and a father of sorts to his own father Minato, Jiriaya had been put in charge of all the legal documents concerning Naruto and Ino's arrangement.

"Sorry kid everything is legit. It was drawn up by both your parents as well as Inoichi-san. You're stuck I'm afraid."

The young man sighed.

"Yeah I figured you were going to say that. I guess I have no choice then."

"Hey maybe it wont be so bad. It might work out just fine."

Naruto wasn't sure what to think. He barely knew Ino not to mention the fact that they had been separated from one another for 12 years. People changed over time and from what he did remember of her he didn't like her very much. Naruto was sure that the feeling was mutual.

"I haven't seen her since we were kids."

"Absence does make the heart grow fonder or so I've heard."

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Anyway I'm going to go back to my room, goodnight."

'Night." Jiriaya called out to him.

Once back in his room he took out the slightly torn photo of the platinum-blonde girl. She was indeed pretty cute in the picture which made him wonder if she had aged nicely.

"_I wonder what you're like now_." He thought back to a time from when they were younger.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A smaller Naruto and Ino were sitting together on the nearby docks while their parents sat in conversation._

'_Hey Naruto-kun?" she spoke._

_The whisker-faced boy turned to look at the blonde girl who had a blue Popsicle in her hand._

"_Yeah what is it?"_

"_You do know don't you?"_

_He blinked at her question._

"_Know what?"_

_Ino then turned to him and gave him a bright smile._

"_You know that we're going to get married one day right and live in the same house and stuff like that."  
_

_Naruto wanted to act surprised but knew he couldn't since he'd already heard from his parents about what would eventually happen._

"_Yeah," he let out a defeated sigh. "Don't remind me."_

_The blue-eyed female frowned then hit him over the head._

"_Ow," he shouted. "What was that for?"_

"_Are you saying that you don't want to be married to me?"_

_He covered his ears at her loud shouting. _

"_Who wants to be married to you, you're such a nightmare."_

"_What?"_

_Minato, Kushina, and Inoichi looked over to see their children once again at each others throats._

"_It would appear that they are at it again." Inoichi said._

"_Yes." Minato nodded. "I wish that they would get along better though."_

"_They're just children remember how we were when we were kids. They'll grow out of it." Kushina spoke._

_Ino pushed Naruto slightly._

"_You're a jerk."_

"_Me, you're totally evil. I can't believe I have to actually marry you." Naruto yelled._

"_Well mister whiskers." She pointed to his cheeks. "You've got no choice and neither do I. Do you think I want to be known as Mrs. Whiskers for the rest of my life?"_

"_What? That makes no sense!"_

_Ino then got really close in his face to the point where their noses were almost touching._

"_Uh….Ino?" he questioned with cheeks turning red slightly._

"_Ne, Naruto-kun you're stuck with forever okay." She smiled. "So get used to it, want some?" she offered him some of her Popsicle._

_Naruto's eyes widened in horror._

"_Mom! Dad! Do I have to marry her!" he shouted while pointing an accusing finger at the blue-eyed female._

* * *

"Stuck forever huh." He remembered her words. "I guess soon we will be."

He didn't know the first thing about being a husband. He had no idea what to expect.

"What does she want from me other than to make my life a living hell?"

He had no idea what he would even say to her when they met again. What do you say to a person you haven't laid eyes on since childhood? He had about a few more days or so before Ino was due back in town so whatever he planned on saying he'd better get it together soon.

A tray of steaming hot tea was placed on a table along with a plate of spring rolls.

"Thank you Shizune-chan." A young woman spoke.

"You're welcome Ino-sama." The dark-haired young woman named Shizune said as she sat down besides her young mistress.

Ino frowned slightly. "Shizune-can you don't have to keep calling me sama all the time. I feel so old." She let out a laugh with a bright glint in her aqua-colored pools. Shizune had pretty much raised the young woman since she was smaller and held her in the highest regard.

"Well," she gently placed a hand on to her platinum-blonde locks. "You are my little mistress after all ne Ino-chan?"

Ino laughed. She loved Shizune like a mother. In many ways she had been a mother to her after the passing of her own mother.

"See isn't that better no more sama okay."

'Very well." Shizune nodded.

Ino suddenly grew quiet while reaching for one of the spring rolls.

"Are you alright? We'll be going home soon are you nervous about seeing Naruto-kun again?"

Ino looked up to meet Shizune's concerned gaze.

"Well it has been a long time."

'About 12 years or so right?"

"Yea." The platinum-blonde nodded. "I wonder if he's still the same rude little jerk he was when we were kids."

Shizune chuckled lightly she remembered how the two of them behaved when they were smaller.

"Naruto-kun was adorable Ino-chan."

"Yeah, right." She then took out her own slightly torn photo of a smaller Naruto. there he was with spiky-blond hair, cerulean-blue pools, those whisker-markings that she could never really resist playing with, and that familiar goofy grin on his face.

"I wonder if he looks any better. I hope he's cute."

"Oh Ino-sa…" she almost called her sama but corrected herself. "Ino-chan. There is more to a man than his looks. I have a feeling that Naruto-kun will be a very good husband to you."

"Well he'd better be." The platinum-blonde laughed. "It's bad enough I'll be known as Mrs. Whiskers for the rest of my life."

Shizune laughed again she indeed remembered that name Ino had called him when they were children. Shizune put her hand on to the younger woman's shoulder.

"It'll be alright you'll see."

"Alright Shizune-chan I'll just have to take your word for it, after all there is no one I trust more."

It made Shizune feel great to hear her young mistress speak so highly of her; they definitely had a close bond that was for sure.

"I have a question though."

"Sure what is it?"

Ino quietly stirred her tea around.

"What do you say to someone you haven't seen for most of your life?"

Shizune carefully hugged the blue-eyed female.

"Try not to worry so much Ino-chan just be yourself okay and I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"Okay," Ino nodded. "Thank you."


	3. Boy do I have news for you?

**A/N: Next chapter yay go me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto awoke from his sleep feeling slightly refreshed and ready for a new day. He had about two days or so before Ino arrived.

"She's going to be here soon. I can't believe how fast the time passed since I got that letter."

Naruto got up showered and dressed. Today he planned to meet up with his two best friends Shikamaru and Kiba. They did not know about his engagement because he had never told them, although they did wonder why he never seemed to date any girls.

"Are you heading out?" Jiriaya asked his godson.

"Yeah I'm going to spend some time with Shikamaru and Kiba."

"That's good have all the fun you can now before Ino-chan gets here." Jiriaya laughed. "I'm sure your time will be limited once the little misses gets here."

"Yeah, whatever I'm going okay I'll see you later."

"Alright Naruto have a good time."

"Okay."

Naruto left the house and now was making his way to meet Shikamaru and Kiba at one of their favorite restaurants. Would his time be limited once Ino came back to town? He didn't like the sound of losing control over his own life.

"Damn if that's what being married is going to be about then I don't want it."

He especially didn't think he could handle being married to someone he didn't love and didn't love him either. The most he could probably hope for was that hey would learn to tolerate one another and be friends. Could he actually love Ino one day, maybe who knows he did have his doubts however? When he arrived to the restaurant he found Shikamaru and Kiba already waiting.

"Yo Naruto it's good of you to come." The brown-haired male named Kiba spoke first.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said in his lazy tone of voice.

"Hey guys." Naruto smiled. "You didn't order without me did you?"

"Nah, sit okay."

Naruto sat down in the middle of Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Long time no see Naruto where ya been buddy?" Kiba asked.

"Oh I've just been busy what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing really big or anything just work and stuff."

"Hi are you guys ready to order. Oh hey Shikamaru, Kiba, hi Naruto."

"Oh." Naruto turned red slightly as he noticed the pink-haired waitress. "Hi Sakura-chan how are you?"

"I'm good. How are all of you? I haven't seen you guys together here in a long time."

"Everything's good Sakura thanks." Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah, I can't complain."

"I'm doing alright thanks Sakura-chan,"

"Alright," she repeated. "Well that's no good is anything wrong?"

"_Oh no nothings wrong it's just that I'm getting married to the woman from hell_." He wanted to say. "No nothings wrong thanks."

"Okay well if you ever need to talk I'm here to listen."

"Thank you."

"Why Sakura are you asking our dear little Naruto out on a date?"

Both Naruto and Sakura ended up turning bright red.

"Shut up Kiba."

"Well, I…never mind what will it be."

The three young men then placed their orders with Sakura with her soon disappearing to put them in. once alone Shikamaru and Kiba exchanged looks they had often wondered but never really expressed their opinions to him.

"Hey Naruto can we ask you something?'

"Yeah, sure what is it?"

"It's just, well it's obvious that you have a thing for Sakura and it looks like she probably likes you too. She is pretty cute you know so why haven't you asked her out?"

"Come to think of it I've never seen you really date anyone." Shikamaru commented.

Naruto took a sip of the water on the table.

"I can't."

"You can't, why not I mean she's cute what is the problem?"

"I'm engaged already I have a fiancée."

Kiba and Shikamaru's mouths flew wide open at their best friend's confession. They had known him for quite some time but never anticipated that he had a fiancée.

"No way man, really?"

"How come we've never met her?"

"She and I have been promised to one another since we were kids our parents arranged our engagement. The reason why you guys haven't met her is because she moved away when we were kids and I haven't seen her in about 12 years."

"Damn." Kiba said. "So you basically have to marry some chick you don't know anything about?"

"Yeah if I want my inheritance."

"You're a good man Naruto you haven't even looked at another girl. You've stayed faithful."

"I'll say." Kiba nodded. "What does she look like? Is she cute?"

"I don't know what she's like now but here I have an old photo of her."

Naruto went into his walled and took out the photo for his friends to see.

"Aw she looks cute enough and she has some pretty bright eyes."

"She looks troublesome." Shikamaru commented which made Naruto laugh.

"Yeah Ino was a terrible girl all I can say is I hope she's nicer. I do have to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Jeez man and you can't get out of it?"

"No everything is pretty much legit our parents were very serious about it."

"That sucks man I'm sorry you should at least love the person you're going to marry."

"Well she doesn't love me either so it's just as well I guess. You guys can meet her soon she's coming back in a few days."

"Great." Kiba grinned. "I can't wait to meet the future Mrs. Uzumaki. We're your best friends so we have to check her out for you, you know. We need to make sure she won't hurt you or anything."

"Right." Shikamaru nodded. "Although it probably won't matter if we approve or not anyway since from the sounds of things your engagement has already been planned."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "I'm just going to be the best husband I can you know, see how it goes, maybe she won't be so bad." He laughed nervously. "It was years ago."

Kiba and Shikamaru could only exchange looks with on another they could see how uneasy their friend seemed.

"See Shika I told he wasn't gay there was a simple explanation for all of this."

"Yeah, wait what!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile Jiriaya had been about to leave the house when the phone ringing in the study grabbed his attention.

"Damn just when I was about to go out to conduct some research for my latest book. Hello Namikaze-Uzumaki residence this is the great Jiriaya speaking what can I do you for?"

"Oh," the voice on the other end said in a mix of joy as well as relief. "Hi Jiriaya-sama how are you, it's me Shizune."

Jiriaya smiled warmly as he remembered the young woman who had taken care of Ino from the time she was small.

"Ah, hello Shizune-chan it's been so long how are you?"

"I'm fine Jiriaya-sama I…"

"Ooh is that Jiriaya-san." Another female voice was heard. "Shizune-chan please let me talk to him."

'Alright, alright." She smiled. "Here." The phone was then handed over to Ino.

"Hi Jiriaya-san how are you?"

"My, my now who is this lovely voice that I'm hearing. Could it be Ino-chan?"

"Hai." She spoke happily. "How are you it's been forever?"

"Yes indeed it has you sound so very grown up."

"Thank you." She said with pride. "Um, Jiriaya-san I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense you could never be a bother Ino-chan you are soon to be family after all."

"Yes that is true. Jiriaya-san the reason Shizune called you is that our flight landed much earlier than expected so we kind of need someone to come meet us at the airport."

"What!" the white-haired male shouted. "You mean to say that you're here now, as in now as we speak."

Ino laughed. "Hai and I don't really remember my way around so…"

"Of course Ino-chan don't you and Shizune-chan worry about a thing? In fact I will send Naruto right away to get you."

Ino paused.

"N-Naruto-kun,"

"Yes it's been years I'm sure you would want to see him correct?"

"Um…yes…" she said hesitantly.

"_She's nervous too_." Jiriaya thought to himself. "Very good I'll let him know so you just hang tight okay."

"Um Jiriaya-san is he around can I speak to him?"

"Oh well he isn't actually here so I can't go and get him to talk with you right now. You'll just have to wait until he gets there if that's okay."

"Oh okay sure. I'll just wait here thanks Jiriaya-san."

"Sure I will see you both soon goodbye."

"Bye."

Ino got off of the phone with the white-haired male then turned to look at Shizune.

"What happened Ino-chan?"

"He said that he would have Naruto meet us here so I guess all we can do is wait."

"Alright I'll go get us some drinks and maybe something to eat too."

"Okay Shizune-chan thank you."

"Don't worry it's going to be fine."

"Yeah." Ino nodded. "In fact I kind of have a special way I'd like to greet him when he comes. He shouldn't be that hard to recognize even if it's been 12 years his whisker marks on his cheeks should give him away instantly."

"Oh." Shizune suddenly looked worried. "Ino-chan please don't do anything reckless."

"You need to lighten up a little Shizune-chan you need to have some fun. It'll be alright."

Shizune could only nod and hope for the best.

Jiriaya could not contain the smile on his face. Naruto would probably without a doubt flip out at the news.

"Poor kid I almost feel sorry for him. Oh well I'd better call him and let him know."

Naruto had been busy explaining to his friends that he was very secure in his sexuality and the fact that he liked women.

"Oh, and another thing…"

"Naruto," Shikamaru sighed. "We know that you aren't gay relax."

"Good not that there's anything wrong with that it's just not for me." He looked up to see Sakura walking passed. He wished that he could take her out on a date but out of respect for Ino he never did ask any girl out. He hoped that she would be appreciative of the fact that he did. The sound of his cell phone ringing caused all three guys to look around.

"Is that me or you?" Kiba questioned.

"It's mine." Naruto answered Kiba then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto it's me."

"Oh Jiriaya what's up?"

"Well do I have some news for you are you sitting down I hope you are."

"What is it?"

Naruto could think of only one thing that would be good news.

"Did you find a way out of my engagement?"

"I have something even better than that?"

"Really?" Naruto said hopefully and had wanted for the white-haired male to say that Ino wasn't even coming back to town anymore. "She's staying in China?"

"Nope." Jiriaya laughed. "She's here as we speak. I told her I would send you to the airport to get her."

Just like that Jiriaya had burst his bubble and his whole world had been shot to flames.

"What!"

"Yes isn't it great."

"No fucking way."

"Yes I spoke to her myself she and Shizune-chan are waiting at the airport, apparently they took an earlier flight either way you need to get a move on you don't want to keep her waiting. Bye Naruto."

Naruto truly couldn't believe his ears there was no way this could be happening. He thought he had at least two days now he had none.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Well," he began. "It looks like you guys can meet Ino today she's back in town early. I have to go and meet her at the airport."

"You're kidding?" Kiba shouted. "We get to meet the little woman?"

"Sure she's waiting now so I guess I'd better go."

"Alright." Shikamaru rose to his feet and paid the bill. "This should be interesting since you haven't seen her in so long."

"Yeah don't remind me well lets go."

As Naruto had been leaving Sakura stopped him before he got too far.

"Hey Naruto,"

"Huh, oh hi Sakura-chan we paid the bill the tip is on the table too."

"No." she shook her head. "I'm not worried about that you guys always tip me. I was just…"

"What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime."

Naruto once again felt his whole world turn upside down. He was indeed very attracted to the pink-haired waitress and would have loved to take her out somewhere.

"Sakura-chan I…"

Then an image of Ino flashed through his mind.

"I' am sorry Sakura-chan I can't."

"Oh." She seemed disappointed. "You can't now or…"

"_I can't ever_." He wanted to say but found that he couldn't. "I, uh just can't I'm sorry Sakura-chan not that you aren't absolutely beautiful because you are."

She turned bright red instantly.

"T-Thank you."

"Sure, um I have to go for now though, bye."

"Yeah bye." She whispered.

He then left the restaurant with Shikamaru and Kiba so that he could head to the airport to pick Ino up.

"Jeez and I had to give up a date with Sakura-chan Ino this better be worth it." He couldn't help but think to himself.


	4. I would have known you anywhere

**A/N: Next chapter after god knows how long. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto felt nothing but complete nervousness as he made his way to the airport to pick up Ino. He hadn't seen her in years and wasn't sure what he would face.

"Hey man aren't you going to pick your woman up some flowers or something?" Kiba asked.

The blond male went wide-eyed for a second.

"Eh, why the hell would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you haven't seen her in forever and it's a nice gesture."

"It's troublesome but he's right." Shikamaru agreed.

"Fine, fine," Naruto nodded. He grabbed the first bouquet of flowers he had seen without really looking at them.

"Did you even look at them?"

"Yeah, they look ok I guess. Come on lets go if I remember Ino she'll be pissed if I keep her waiting for too long."

Meanwhile Jiraiya couldn't really contain the grin on his face. This was really too perfect. A part of him wished that he'd had gone too so he could see the much anticipated reunion himself because sparks were bound to fly.

"Damn and I'm going to miss it."

He didn't think that they would try to kill one another, at least not in a public place and Shizune was there. She should be able to keep some of the peace.

"Hm," Jiraiya sighed. "Minato I'm sure you and Kushina-chan knew what you were doing when you two arranged this union. Oh well I suppose I should just get things ready for when they arrive. Naruto don't do anything stupid." Or at least he could only hope.

Naruto ran into the airport first nearly dropping the flowers out of his hand. He looked around anxiously for bright platinum-blonde hair.

"Ino! Ino!" He shouted.

"Oi, screaming like that isn't going to do anything." Shikamaru warned.

"He's right that's why I've got this." Kiba suddenly pulled out a huge banner that read. "_Welcome Mrs. Naruto_ _Uzumaki._" In bright red colored letters leaving Naruto looking stunned.

"When the hell did you have time to make that?"

"I did it when you weren't looking in the back of the car?"

Naruto sighed with Kiba shrugging his shoulders.

"What, you have to greet her somehow you haven't seen her since you were kids. You might not even recognize her when you do see her. At least you've got a sign she should be able to see this."

"You have to admit Naruto it does make sense." The lazy male said to his friend.

"Yeah, alright whatever lets just go."

Kiba took out the banner and began to hold it in the air while they walked.

"Yo Mrs. Uzumaki to be are you around?"

For awhile the three young men simply walked around the airport with Naruto not seeing anyone that even slightly resembled what Ino could look like right now.

"Naruto how come it's been nearly 12 years? You guys didn't think to visit one another?"

"I don't know what happened. I just remember saying goodbye to her at the airport and she left for China with her father. It was the last time that I saw her."

"You guys didn't think to write or call one another?"

"No." Naruto admitted.

"Damn, some engaged couple you two are. You guys suck."

"Fine okay, we suck I got it." Naruto sighed then stopped walking. He took a breath.

"Maybe we can get airport security on this and have someone call her on the loudspeaker?"

"Shika that's brilliant, okay." Just as he was about to go ahead and do that someone's voice calling him name caught his attention.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Huh?" all three young men turned around.

"What?" Kiba said first.

"Oh boy," Shikamaru commented.

Naruto stared in both shock and total disbelief.

A woman about 300 pounds easy with long blonde-hair and aqua colored eyes was running at top speed for them.

"Naruto-kun is that you it's been so long."

Kiba immediately doubled over with laughter while Naruto could not remove the look of fear from his face.

"It's just no way." Shikamaru said. "It really has been a long time."

The woman stood before him while smiling from ear to ear.

"Uh…Uh…Ino?" Naruto managed to finally speak.

"Hai, Naruto-kun it's me. I knew that it was you right away you can't fool me with these whisker-marks on that face." She instantly grabbed his cheeks.

"Ouch."

"This is too rich." Kiba had still been laughing. "Naruto buddy…" he tried to talk, breathe, and laugh all at the same time.

"You can't really be…"

"Of course it's me silly don't I look the same?"

"Uh…no...Um not really."

"Well it's me now that's no way to greet your future wife, give me some lovin."

She suddenly captured him in a tight hug lifting him off of the ground slightly.

"Ouch," he groaned as he felt that he might have possibly broken quite a few bones. "I…Ino please I can't breathe."

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized and put him back down.

He took a breath but continued staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"_It's absolutely worse than I first thought_."

"Naruto it will be okay buddy she isn't…" Shikamaru couldn't find the words.

Kiba now had tears in his eyes from all the laughter.

"I…" Naruto began.

Suddenly another female's voice had been heard who also happened to be laughing out loud. Naruto and his friends looked to see a woman with platinum-blonde hair and aqua-colored pools with another woman standing next to her who had short dark hair and was wearing a very nervous expression on her face.

"That…that was too good." She breathed. "It was absolutely hilarious."

She walked over to the shorter female and took out some money from her purse.

"Here you go as promised thank you so much for going along with this."

"Sure don't mention it." The women then turned to look at Naruto. "Um, I'm sorry for deceiving you."

By now Kiba was through with laughing and Naruto's eyes never left the blonde female. She looked incredible. Her hair was now longer than it had been when they were younger and was placed into a high ponytail. She was wearing a black and red Chinese print top with a matching short black skirt as well as a pair of black sandals.

"Ino," he asked.

"Hai." She nodded then gave a smile. She looked up into his cerulean pools. "You should have seen the look on your face it was priceless."

"Wow," Kiba stared. "Naruto she's freaking hot."

A dark blush covered the blue-eyed female's cheeks. "Thank you um…"

"I'm Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba," He gave his hand for her to shake which she took.

"Yamanaka, Ino soon to be Uzumaki Ino isn't that right Naruto-kun?"

He sighed. "Yeah,"

Ino pouted then suddenly pinched his cheek.

"Ouch."

"You could sound a little happier you know it's only been 12 years since we last laid eyes on one another."

"Yeah man, go on and give her a hug."

"Kiss, kiss." Kiba chanted as he pushed Naruto forward slightly. He bumped into the platinum-blonde then awkwardly gave her a hug.

"Hm, not exactly the reunion I had in mind but I guess we have to work on your public affection skills. Oh," she suddenly remembered. "Shizune-chan please come over so you can hi to Naruto. He didn't really change too much except he's really tall now. I could have spotted you a mile away Mr. Whiskers."

Naruto turned red then frowned.

"Mr. Whiskers?" Kiba and Shikamaru wondered together.

"Yeah it's just a nickname I used to call him when we were kids on account of these." She spoke while rubbing his cheeks.

The dark-haired female then came over to the group.

"Hi Naruto-kun it's been quite some time, my you've certainly grown up."

"Yes." He smiled for Shizune. "Hi Shizune-san how are you?"

"I'm well."

"How was the flight?"

"Eh," Ino shrugged. "It wasn't so bad so I can't really complain."

"So where are your bags?"

"Ino-chan and I only brought a few things. She decided to wait awhile before sending for the rest of her belongings."

"Yeah I mean it's not like we're getting married tomorrow or anything so Shizune and I packed very light. Naruto be a dear and carry my bags please."

"Yeah, sure." He nodded then picked up one of the bags which nearly sent him falling over. "What the hell? This is what you call traveling light?"

"Oh come on you look strong enough you can handle it. Shall we go then?"

"Okay."

Kiba and Shikamaru ended up grabbing the remainder of the bags and they headed for the car. The bags were put in the trunk while Kiba, Shika, and Shizune all purposely sat in the back making sure that Ino had no choice but to sit in the front with Naruto.

"_Oh yeah real smooth guys_."

Naruto closed the trunk and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Ino standing there. "Shit,"

She laughed a little. "It's nice to see that some things never change. It's weird huh us finally seeing each other again after so long."

"Yeah," he agreed. "That was a mean trick to play though."

"I'm sorry." She apologized through some giggles. "I just wanted to see the look on your face when you thought that lady was me. You have to admit it was pretty hilarious."

Silence then followed. Naruto felt like he wanted to say something. He had questions for her but didn't know where to begin.

"Uh…"

"What's wrong?" she wondered.

"It's nothing." He lied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two blonds got in the car together. Ino didn't like the awkwardness she had felt but couldn't really blame him or anything. They hadn't seen each other in 12 years naturally it would be strange.

"_This kind of sucks."_

Hopefully things wouldn't remain so uncomfortable between them. The two blonds sat in the front seat with Kiba m king some kissing noises in the back seat.

"Kiba!" Naruto all but barked. "Stop it."

"S-Sorry man."

Naruto decided that he would drop Shikamaru and Kiba off first before bringing Ino and Shizune back to his home. He had no idea what to expect for later. He didn't even know if he could handler her staying with him but he knew he'd have to get used to her fast especially since they were going to get married.

"So uh, Ino?" Kiba started.

"Yes Kiba."

"I know its none of my business or anything but how come you and Naruto never kept in touch over the years."

The blond female paused at his question.

"I…"

"Yea Ino why didn't we keep in touch over the years?" Naruto raised an eyebrow to her because it had been a valid question that deserved an answer.

"Hey," she spoke defensively. "You didn't exactly write me any letters either you know. Besides from the way you said goodbye to me you wanted me gone anyway."

"Ooh," Kiba's mouth formed an o shape.

Shizune looked suddenly nervous yet again and even Shikamaru looked kind of interested.

"I…well…that's not exactly true." He found that he didn't want to hurt her feelings even if back then he had been very vocal about disliking the blue-eyed female.

"Hah," she let out a laugh. "Yeah right you would have probably helped me pack if you could."

"Ino it's not like that okay. You were just horrible when we were kids."

Her aqua colored eyes filled with horror.

"Oh so now I'm horrible am I?"

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shizune all exchanged looks with one another. Naruto then tried to put his hand to her shoulder.

"Look, I…"

"I swear Naruto I don't know why I'm even marrying you."

"_Um_ _because we have to_." He wanted to say but decided against it so another argument could be avoided.

"Ino I'm…" he was about to apologize only she wasn't hearing it.

"Naruto just watch the road okay."

Any type of apology would have to wait and as he drove the young man could only sit and wonder if this was the way life with Ino would always be.


	5. When to get to know each other

The drive overall had been a silent one except for Kiba trying to make some type of conversation to ease the clear awkwardness in the car. Shikamaru would occasionally nod off while Shizune looked on at the two blonds with worried eyes.

"I'm hungry." Ino randomly let it be known.

Naruto glanced at her for a split second.

"I think Jiraiya will probably have some huge meal planned out for us when we get to my house. Can you wait?"

He had no doubts that Jiraiya had something planned. Ino on the other hand raised her eyebrow in disgust.

"Naruto what part of I'm hungry didn't you understand?"

"Jeez I'm sorry. I only asked."

"Hmph," she pouted while folding her arms across her shoulders. "I suppose you'd like it if I starved. Some husband you'll be."

"What!" he shouted. "Ino…"

"Hey, hey love birds cool id down up there. You two need to save the aggression for the bedroom." The brown-haired male teased with the two blonds up front looking equally disgusted.

"Shut the hell up Kiba." Naruto told him.

"I second that." Ino nodded. "Anyway like I said I'm hungry. You must know of somewhere that we can get a quick bite to eat."

Shikamaru woke up out of his sleep but only heard the words bite to eat.

"Hey Naruto take her to Akama's the food is good and it's not that expensive either."

Naruto's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets as Shikamaru mentioned that place.

"_Shika are you freaking kidding me right now_." He thought.

"Alright, cheap but good I can respect that." Ino smiled while pumping her fist into the air slightly.

"No, uh we can't go there." Naruto immediately shot the idea down.

"What, why can't we?" Ino wondered.

"_Oh I don't know maybe because a girl I was romantically interested in a waitress there_."

Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged looks with one another.

"Trust me you won't like it. The service is terrible." He lied.

"But Naruto…" Kiba started.

"Trust me." He repeated. "Guys, she won't like it right. There are too many cherry blossoms." He hinted and hoped that they would get the clue about Sakura.

"What the hell?" Ino's voice held confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah he's right Ino-chan there are way too many cherry blossoms. It's like cherry blossom city in that place."

"That's right." Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "It probably wouldn't be your scene. You look like a rose's kind of girl."

Ino let her mind go to a variety of different places. None of them were making her feel all that great.

"Wait, cherry blossoms? That sounds like a weird stage name of some sort." Her eyes widened in horror. "Naruto were you going to take me to a strip club! You better not even be thinking about ever going to one of those places."

"What, I…uh…it's not like that."

"It better not be or god help you…"

Shizune reached up then gently rubbed Ino's shoulder.

"Ino-chan please relax." She told her in a gentle tone.

Ino took a breath then calmed down drastically.

"Alright Shizune-chan I'll calm down. I'll wait until we get to your house okay Naruto."

"_Good_," he thought in relief for he didn't want to argue any longer. "I'll drop Kiba and Shikamaru off first."

"Hey, you mean that we can't come with. I thought that we were you're best friends."

They were indeed his best friends but that didn't mean he wanted them there screwing things up or making the situation any more embarrassing. He knew they were capable of it. He was more worried about Kiba than Shikamaru.

"Naruto I don't see why your friends can't come too. I'd like to get to know them better." Ino said.

Naruto could only groan inwardly. She was definitely not helping the situation.

"Ino…"

"You see the little woman wants us there you know anything she says goes."

"Don't worry Naruto we won't embarrass you." The pony-tailed male promised.

"At least not too much." The brown-haired male spoke threw snickers.

Naruto saw that he was defeated. "Alright." He gave up.

They managed to make it to the house in one piece with little to no real arguing. Ino had been the last to get out of the car. She stood there staring up at the still familiar house. Naruto walked over to her.

"Hey, um, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that the house still looks the same."

He blinked in surprise that she could actually remember from such a very long time ago.

"You really remember?"

"Yes." She gave a smile. "Don't you remember all of the fun we used to have here?" she gently nudged him in the shoulder.

"Um…" he scratched his head. "Um, no, no I don't."

He only remembered torture, grief, and humiliation growing up with the platinum-blonde girl. Her definition of fun was not registering with him.

"Aw come on we we're kids. I was playing with you. You know that right?"

"I…I'm not so sure." He admitted.

She placed a hand to his cheek which caught him by surprise.

"I was." She promised. "I didn't mean anything but it. Kids do stupid things you know."

"That's true." He nodded in agreement. "Anyway let's go inside. I'll get someone to get your bags."

"Great. I can't wait to see Jiraiya-san. Oh, and do you still have that giant stuffed frog you used to always take with you. What was it called um…Gaki…Garu…?"

"It was Gama-chan." He finished for her but also felt flattered that she remembered that too, although it was such a minor detail.

"Yeah that's it. Do you still have it?"

"Yea, it was a gift from my father."

He didn't need to say anymore because she understood right away.

"I know." She whispered thoughtfully.

"Anyway let's go inside."

"Sure."

He led the way with Ino, Shizune, Kiba, and Shikamaru following after him. The house on the inside looked just as Ino had remembered it. It was all virtually the same, everything from the paintings on the wall, the furniture, and many of the same servants although they were clearly older now.

"Naruto-san, Jiraiya-san is waiting in the dining area."

"Okay thank you."

They followed after Naruto and went into the dining area. Jiraiya stood there grinning widely.

"Welcome, I…"

"Jiraiya-san!" Ino let out a high pitched scream and ran at him. She threw herself into his arms.

"Ah, Ino-chan let me look at you." He pulled her away so he could look at the pretty young woman standing before him. "Look at how beautiful you turned out. Isn't she Naruto?"

Ino immediately turned to look at the whisker-marked male with a hopeful look in her eyes. Naruto could utter no words while Jiraiya raised his eyebrow in anticipation.

"Come on kid I'm trying to help you out here."

"Uh, sure." He nodded.

"He's just being shy Ino-chan you look lovely. Shizune hello, don't be shy now come on over here."

The dark-haired young woman nodded but gave a smile of her own.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama it's good to see you again"

They exchanged hugs with one another when the white-haired male finally took notice of Kiba and Shikamaru being in the room.

"Yo brat what are these two stooges doing here?" he pointed.

"Hey," Kiba spoke offended. "I resent that. We're his best friends we need to check out the fiancée."

"Whatever." Jiraiya snorted. "I guess we'll have to feed you so I'm supposing that you'll be staying for dinner."

"If it's not too much trouble." Shikamaru said in his usual tone.

"Oh, Jiraiya-san please let them stay. They seem like nice enough guys and I do want to know more about Naruto's life." Ino said.

Naruto didn't know if he believed her or not but it did seem sincere enough.

"Well okay then if Ino-chan wants you two goofs here then I guess it'll be alright. Naruto did you take Ino-chan and Shizune's bag up to their rooms yet?"

"No. I was going to have someone do that."

"Shizune-chan won't mind sharing a room with me right?" The platinum-blonde asked.

"No, but I assumed that you might want your own privacy Ino-chan."

"I…" she started.

"That's nonsense. We have plenty of space here. There's no need for the two of you to share a room. Anyway dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you all get comfortable? Naruto show her around."

"Um, yeah, sure." He nodded. "I'll take you to your room okay."

"Alright." She nodded.

Naruto led the way upstairs with Ino following after him. She turned to look at Shizune with a somewhat nervous expression on her face. Shizune just gave her a kind smile which did make Ino feel a lot better.

"_It'll be okay Ino-sama_." She thought.

"_Thank you Shizune_." She thought silently.

He hoped that her room would be a good enough distance from his. He felt kind of nervous at the thought of being so close to her, especially since they had been apart for so many years. He really didn't know how to begin talking to her.

"Ino I think this room is yours."

"Okay." She walked into the room to see her bags had already been waiting there. "I guess we won't be sharing your room then?" she laughed.

Naruto felt himself gulp nervously. He didn't even want to begin to imagine stuff such as that happening although sooner or later it would. They couldn't avoid each other forever eventually they were going to be married. They would be sharing a bedroom and living together, among other expected things.

"Uh…"

She laughed at the young man's obvious nerves.

"You're too cute when you're nervous. Naruto relax I'm only kidding. I know that neither one of us is ready for that big step."

The blond male nodded in agreement.

"Anyway could you show me to a bathroom? I'd like to clean up before we eat."

"Sure I'll show you. Um, do you remember where the dining room is? I know it's been awhile since you were here so it might be easy to get lost."

"Yeah, thank you. No I'll be fine you'll come running for me if I don't come back right away won't you?"

He doubted if she had been serious but decided to play along.

"Yeah I will."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She gave him a bright smile.

He then showed her to a bathroom and from there made his way back down to the dining area.

"Dinner is going to be served soon. Hey, where's Ino-chan? You didn't lock her in a closet or anything did you?" Jiraiya questioned with Shizune laughing nervously hoping that wasn't the case.

"No Jiraiya I didn't." Naruto answered flatly.

"Good." He grinned. "We don't want any problems. We're going to all sit down to a nice meal together, right?" the white-haired male immediately looked to Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Why are you looking at us?" Kiba asked.

"Do you really need to ask that, you little troublemaker?"

"Ugh, guilty as charged." Kiba shrugged. "I promise Jiraiya-san I will be on my best behavior."

He did not know if he should believe the brown-haired boy but commented no further. Dinner was now being placed on the table.

"Oh great the foods ready. Naruto go get Ino-chan we won't start without everyone."

"That's not necessary Jiraiya-san I'm back."

"Oh good, dinner is finally ready. I'm sure that you and Shizune-chan must be starved."

"Yes I'm really hungry. Everything looks so great."

The blue-eyed female was about to sit down when Jiraiya cleared his throat. He nudged Naruto in the shoulder.

"Ow, what?" he mouthed.

"Why don't you act like a gentleman and pull out her chair?"

Naruto gave a slight nod then hurried over to pull out the chair for the blue-eyed female.

"Huh, oh thank you Naruto." She didn't really expect him to actually pull out her chair but she found it very thoughtful.

"Sure."

He sat down next to her although a part of him really wanted to sit away from her. Truth be told being this close to her made him very uneasy.

"_I'm nervous but I need to do this."_

He needed to spend time with the blue-eyed female. He knew that he needed to know her. They were engaged and that would not be changing no matter how much he might have wished it.

"It all looks wonderful Jiraiya-san." Shizune said.

"Oh yeah." Kiba nodded eagerly. "The food here is the absolute best." He began to reach for an item but Jiraiya plucked him behind the ear. "Ow damn it old man."

"Hey." Jiraiya shouted back. "Where in hell are your manners? Neither Ino-chan or Shizune-chan have eaten yet."

"Jeez I'm sorry."

Ino couldn't help but chuckle lightly and took a bite out of the food.

"It tastes great Jiraiya-san."

"Hm," Shizune nodded in agreement. "It's delicious."

"It's only the best here ladies." The white-haired male grinned. "Did you eat good food like this in China Ino-chan?" he asked.

"Yes." Ino nodded. "China was nice. I enjoyed my time there. It's going to take me awhile to get used to being back here."

"Don't you worry Ino-chan we'll show you all of the highlights wont we Naruto." Kiba said.

"Huh," Naruto looked up from his food. "Oh yeah we can do that."

"Hm," Jiraiya cleared his throat. "Don't you think Naruto should show Ino-chan the sights by himself?" without the two of you interfering.

He was clearly hinting about Naruto and Ino spending time alone together. The thought caused the two blonds to blush slightly. They were both feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

"Um…" Naruto mumbled.

"You um…" Ino began quietly then found a stronger voice. "You don't want to be alone with me do you Naruto-kun?"

It was the way she had spoken that actually hit a nerve within the young man. She seemed sad. His friends even looked in his direction as if he had done something wrong.

"Oh, Ino I…"

"It's okay. We don't really know each other Naruto it's going to be weird for us."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad Ino. I promise."

She just gave a smile as best as she could.

"I know but we have to start somewhere right Naruto."

"Yea we do."

"So," she moved closer to him with her ear pressed up against his lips. "When is our big date?"

He swallowed hard then nervously stuttered out. "Uh, soon…"


	6. Giving it a shot

**A/N: Yes I live lol and back with the next chapter. Kinda winging this fic here but over all I'm happy with how it's going and from the amount of reviews it's pretty popular so that's good. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no shit.**

* * *

Naruto slowly walked along the hall with his body pressed up against the wall as he tried to quietly escape his home.

"_I'll be home free once I get to_…" he thought as he neared the stairs.

"Naruto-kun,"

"_Shit_," his mind screamed. Here he had thought he was home free. He took a breath then turned slightly.

"Oh," he started. "Good morning Ino."

He had hoped to avoid her but apparently his luck wasn't so good today. The platinum-blonde walked over to him.

"You've been avoiding me."

"W-What," he let out a nervous laugh. "I haven't."

She shook her head. "You have. I haven't seen you since the first night I got here. You didn't even come to tuck me into bed or anything." She teased.

Instantly Naruto turned red. She chuckled at his reaction.

"Don't worry I'm only kidding, but not about you avoiding me. You have been." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. He couldn't explain but it made her feel kind of bad.

"Ino, I'm…. sorry."

She blinked because of all things he could have said she hadn't expected him to say that he was sorry.

"I get it, but Naruto don't you think that I'm nervous too."

"_You don't really seem like it to me,"_ he thought to himself.

Ino appeared to be a very confident person, unless she was just a very good actress.

"Naruto-kun," she took his hand. "We need to start spending time together. How we can get to know each other if we don't?"

She came of as being so sincere that he felt like he couldn't deny her. Ino realized she still had a hold of his hand then let go.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you're right. Hey go get ready and meet me downstairs. We'll do something."

"Hai," she smiled. "Thank you."

Naruto had no idea where to take her but she did have a point about spending time with one another. He couldn't keep avoiding what had to be done. He waited downstairs for the blue-eyed female to meet him.

"So you're finally going to spend some quality alone time with Ino-chan." Jiraiya asked.

The white-haired male had been wondering when Naruto would get enough courage to actually go and be alone with his fiancée.

"Yeah I can't really avoid her forever."

"That's exactly what I've been saying. You have to get to know her. Ino-chan is a lovely girl Naruto."

He only had his old memories of the little blonde terror from when they were children. He knew that he needed to try to put that impression of Ino behind him so that he could get to know the woman that she was now.

"Perhaps it's time to start to make some new memories."

If he didn't give Ino a real chance how on earth did he expect to make a marriage between them work. He had to spend time with her so he could get to know the woman inside. Maybe he would turn out to be pleasantly surprised.

"So where are you going to take her?"

"I have no idea."

Jiraiya frowned. "Baka," he hit him in the back of his head.

"Ouch, why does everyone get so much joy out of hitting me?"

"We do it because its fun and you make it way too easy. Still, you need to take her somewhere nice okay. Show her around she hasn't been here in years."

Naruto gave a nod. "Sure,"

"Alright well I'm going to go I've got some business to attend to."

Naruto didn't even want to imagine what kind of business his guardian had meant so decided not to comment. He instead bid farewell to the white-haired male and continued to wait for the platinum-blonde. He tried to rack his brain for some answers. He figured maybe they talk a walk around and grab something to eat later. Immediately his mind flashed to the restaurant where Sakura worked. It was his favorite place to eat and the food was too good but he knew for sure he wouldn't take her there.

"_There is no way in hell I'm taking Ino to that place."_

He could just imagine how very awkward it would be as he sat with his fiancée and the girl he had crushed on for what seemed like an eternity. He couldn't very well say "_Hey Sakura this is my fiancée Ino and she is the reason why I could never take you out. Hope you aren't mad."_

"Hey I'm ready." He heard.

He looked to see the blue-eyed female heading down the stairs towards him. His mouth flew open. She had her hair up in a sexy kind of messy bun-style, a black tank-top that showed of her stomach which he couldn't help but notice looked quite toned, and a pair of camouflage shorts that showed of her legs. This girl was so hot.

"_Damn," _he almost screamed.

"Hey," she smiled. "So do I look good?" she struck a pose and winked.

"_Hell yes_." He wanted to say but shook his head. Naruto then ran up the stairs towards her almost tripped on the way up there. "What are you doing?"

Ino blinked. "What?"

"You need to get dressed. You're showing…" he paused with cheeks turning red. "You're showing too much skin."

Ino instantly frowned. "I' am dressed. What's wrong with what I have on? I'm not naked you know."

"Guys are going to stare and drool all over you." He gritted down on his teeth which he hadn't really meant to do but came out anyway.

The platinum-blonde wanted to scream but then as realization hit her she could only smile. Naruto didn't want anyone gawking at her in a sexual manner. It was cute to her that he was starting to exhibit signs of jealousy. She put her hand to his cheek.

"Aw, poor Naruto-kun you're kind of jealous aren't you? Are you afraid that some incredibly hot guy is going to come and steal me away from you?"

His face seemed to go from a variety of different shades of red until he settled down. That couldn't possibly the reason right? He almost wanted to laugh.

"N-No," he stuttered slightly. "That's not it."

"Okay then there shouldn't be a problem. I can go out like this and it'll be just fine. Come on let's go."

She pushed passed him and headed outside. Naruto could only groan in frustration and heavily sigh. "Great, I can't wait."

He grabbed his keys and headed after her. He remembered something about being a gentleman from Jiraiya. He quickly ran to the other side of the car and opened it for her.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, it's no problem."

As they were in the car Naruto flipped through the radio stations while trying to find some kind of music for them to listen to.

"Hey, um what do you listen to anyway?" he had to ask because it was one of the many things he didn't know about her.

"We can listen to music anytime. I'd like to talk."

"Talk?" he wondered. "Uh, talk about what?"

"_Idiot_," she thought with a frown. "_This is the guy I have to marry_." She then shook those thoughts out of her head and planted a smile on her face. "Ne, Naruto-kun we have to talk. I want to know you remember. It's only fair you know me too."

"Yea," he nodded. "Uh, okay then. I don't want to talk here in the car like this though. I'll take you somewhere nice."

She raised her eyebrow with intrigue. She was definitely more than curious right now as to what the young man had in mind. She hoped it wouldn't be anything stupid for she didn't have any idea what the young man that of as something being nice.

"Okay." She decided to just wait and find out.

They didn't talk much in the car at all. It had mostly been Ino talking and Naruto just nodding his head a few times here and there. Ino almost wanted to scream but found herself rather calm and in control for the most part.

"_Shizune-chan is rubbing off on me._" She decided.

The car soon came to a stop and Naruto in an instant hurried out to open her door.

"Thank you, um Naruto it's okay you don't have to keep doing this."

"I know." He nodded. "I just felt like it."

Ino soon saw that they were at a park. He led the way and she followed after him because naturally she didn't have any idea where she was going. It was a nice park however because the scenery was absolutely gorgeous with endless waves of green, ponds, and flowers everywhere.

"_No, he couldn't possibly remember that I love flowers."_

"I figured that we could come here it's a pretty cool park."

"Yeah." She whispered. "_I didn't think he remembered."_

The blond male led her over to a bench that overlooked the waters. "Hey, um wait here I'll be right back."

"Sure,"

She sighed to herself and watched as Naruto walked away. She had allowed the disappointment to set in and was feeling kind of down, but had to remember something very important. Naruto was trying, not only that but they were kids the last time they had seen one another. A lot had happened since then. They were both grown-ups who had likes dislikes and lived their own lives up until their reconciliation.

"_He is making an effort. So I will too."_

"Hey," she looked up when she heard Naruto's voice. He was back again with two ice creams one chocolate and one vanilla. "They have pretty good ice cream here. I thought you might like one."

"Oh," she saw the kind of gesture although she hated both the flavors. She almost frowned but didn't. Naruto blinked when she didn't take one.

"Um, is something wrong?"

"No," she smiled. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She reached for the vanilla one instead because chocolate happened to be even lower on her radar.

"You're welcome. I didn't know what flavor to get but I figured something basic like these two would do." He sat down beside her. "I think though I might have missed the mark huh." He laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just you don't like either one of these do you?"

She turned red from embarrassment. So she had been found out. She really hoped not to make it painfully obvious.

"Guilty as charged." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I mean, I didn't know anyway. For all I knew you didn't even like ice cream."

To his surprise she began to eat at the vanilla ice cream cone.

"Hey, um, what are you doing?"

"I'm eating ice cream what does it look like."

He nodded. "I know but you don't have to."

She turned to him and gave him a bright smile and he almost felt like his heart would stop for a moment. She really had a beautiful smile. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before.

"You bought it I'm not going to let it go to waste."

"It's just ice cream I mean you could throw it out."

It was so much more than ice cream however. Ino saw this as a sweet gesture on his end and she was appreciative of it.

"Strawberry." She spoke after some time.

"Hm," he turned to her while eating his own cone.

"For the next time you decide to treat me to ice cream. I like strawberry it's my favorite."

"Ah," he nodded. He would remember that from now on. They sat in silence until they both finished eating their respective cones.

"Ino, how was living in China?" he decided to ask her.

He was actually curious about how it was for her living in another country for so long. Ino smiled with a thoughtful look on her face.

"It was nice. I learned a lot, made some good friends. I had Shizune-chan with me all the time so I wasn't alone. I speak Chinese fluently mostly Mandarin though. We lived in Beijing for most of the time we were there. I was young though so I was able to pick it up pretty fast. Oh, and we spent time in France so I know some French as well."

"Oh," Naruto nodded and felt so impressed already. "Can you uh, say something for me?"

"You want me to?"

"Yeah, I'd like to hear you say something in another language."

She blushed slightly but felt good that he was actually interested in knowing something about her. She opted to say something in French for him.

"Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une belle fiancée comme me."

Naruto could only sit with his mouth wide open in confusion. He literally had no idea what the hell Ino had just said but it sounded nice whatever it was. She laughed out loud at his facial expression.

"You have no idea what I said do you?"

"No." he immediately answered. "It sounded nice though."

"Yes, I found French to be a beautiful language. Do you want to know what I told you?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"I told you that you are very lucky to have a beautiful fiancée like me."

He opened his mouth to say something but paused. _"I'm not surprised_." He thought amused. "Well," he started. "I guess so."

She felt her eyebrow twitch. "You guess so?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean I could have done worse."

She frowned them hit him upside the head. "You couldn't have done any better you jerk."

He laughed at the fuming expression on her face. "I was kidding. Try not to fly off the handle so quickly, you look so much prettier when you aren't angry."

She paused. "Oh, do you think so?"

"Yeah." He promised. "I really think so."

He couldn't lie to her about her attractiveness. He did find her to be very pretty.

"Okay then Naruto-kun I promise to save all my best smiles for you."

He felt his cheeks flush slightly. "So you guys lived in France too?"

"Yeah but it was only for a little while. I spent most of my time in China and all my things are there. I'll have to eventually send for them since I'm going to come back here to live with you."

"Yeah," he remembered that eventually they would have to start the wedding preparations. "Do you think it will be hard for you living here again?"

"Hm," she smiled. "I definitely know this isn't China. It probably will take me some getting used to but one thing you'll learn about me Naruto is that I adjust very well."

"Okay. I'll, uh, I'll help you too."

She looked at him. "Really,"

"Yeah, I mean I'm not going to abandon you or anything."

He realized just how that sounded when her face flushed red almost right away with a blush.

"I…" she started. "Thank you." She decided to say because she didn't want to make the situation get awkward for either one of them.

"Sure. Jiraiya will probably start bugging us with details soon, um when is Inoichi-san flying in? He needs to be here for this too right?"

Quickly he noticed the blonde's facial expression. It had changed drastically and he wondered why that was. She looked down.

"Hey Ino what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She quickly spoke. "I'm getting kind of hungry. Can we go eat somewhere?"

He had planned for them to eat together but now he was curious as to what had gotten the blue-eyed female so clearly upset. He put his hand to her shoulder.

"Ino if something is wrong."

She shook her head then smiled. "No, Naruto-kun there isn't anything wrong. Let's go okay, this park is really nice and I'm glad you took me here. We can come back another time right?"

He could see that she was trying her best to avoid talking about whatever it was that bothered her. He could see that it had something to do with her dad because the mention of him seemed to upset her. He couldn't help but wonder why. Inoichi had always doted on his daughter. She was his princess and had treated her as such from the time she was born. They couldn't have possibly had some type of falling out. He didn't think that could be the case.

"Sure." He smiled deciding that he wouldn't push the issue on this. She didn't want to talk about it right now so he didn't want to feel like he was forcing her. "We can come back anytime."

"Alright, how about some food now I'm starved."

"We'll go grab some food and then head back."

The two blonds then left the park together. He doubted that she would talk about whatever had been bothering her right now. It was still however in the back of his mind. It made him feel upset that she was. He didn't want to see that look on her face again that he was sure of.

"_Ino what happened with your father?"_

That million dollar question would have to wait for a later date though. He noticed that she had literally beaten him to the car and was waiting for him.

"Come on slowpoke." She laughed.

"I'm coming."

They got in the car and drove off once again.

"So where are we going to eat?"

"I, uh honestly don't know."

"Well you live here you must know what's good and what isn't."

He shook his head. "Honestly I only have one place I always go to. I don't really try too many others." He decided to just tell her the truth.

"Okay." She nodded. "So then let's go to your favorite spot? I want you to show me all of your favorite places. I just really want to know more about you Naruto."

He knew and he understood that but would rather not take her to that particular restaurant.

"Ino please do this favor for me let's not go there."

She didn't understand what the issue was. Why was he so intent on her not going there if it happened to be his favorite place to eat. There was more to the story here and she would find out one way or another.

"_What are you hiding Naruto?"_

She knew it was sneaky but perhaps she could find out from Kiba or Shikamaru. They were his best friend's right they had to know everything about him. But she did doubt if they would tell her much because they were his friends and were sure to keep his secrets. It was still worth a shot anyway. What was the worst that could happen?

"Fine." She decided to take the calm route. "I'm really not that hungry after all."

"We can find somewhere else you know. There are like so many restaurants around here."

"It's fine. We can always find a place together on another day. There is something that I have to know though before I move here permanently."

"Okay and what would that be?"

The blue-eyed female smiled warmly.

"Where is the nearest mall and what time does it close?"

"Ugh," he groaned. "Shopping?"

"Well yeah, I need things you know. I didn't pack my whole life when I arrived. I just packed a few things for a short stay."

Naruto shuddered as he remembered how heavy those bags were.

"You could have fooled me with those killer bags."

"Whatever," she ignored him. "I mean I could probably just sell most of that stuff and get new things later. It seems kind of stressful worrying about how I'm going to get it all over here."

"Yeah." He actually agreed. "You probably could do that."

"Oh well," she shrugged. "I'll worry about that when the time comes I guess. We have other things to worry about anyway. We aren't getting married yet."

There were still details that had to be worked out anyway before they were actually married. Jiraiya was in charge of everything on his end because his parents were deceased. Inoichi of course was in control of Ino's side of things even if he was currently MIA. Naruto's mind began to wander. Would there even be a wedding if Inoichi wasn't around?

"_He has to be around for all the legal stuff right?"_ he wondered.

He was sure that everything was probably officially settled years ago though when his parents were alive. Jiraiya was in control of all that knowledge and he wouldn't lie to him about his own life. Perhaps there was not even a need for Inoichi to be there at all. Ino noticed how quiet the boy was.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Huh," he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh I'm sorry."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Um," he wanted to avoid bringing up her father because he didn't want to upset her again. "It's not important right now. Ino, what's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color." She repeated. "That's kind of a random question?"

"Yeah well you want us to talk right? I should know the little things don't you think?"

"Oh, yeah sure." She agreed. "I like purple."

"Purple okay." He nodded. "What about music?"

"Lots of heavy, dark, sit in your corner and Goth out rock." She teased and he looked at her with a what-the-fuck expression on his face.

"No way we are not listening to that kind of music at the wedding."

She laughed. "I was kidding. I listen to a variety of things. Hey I have a CD in my suitcase of this popular Chinese singer I like. You can listen with me maybe you might like it."

"Alright," he agreed. "I got some stuff you can check out too if you want."

"Okay I'd like that."

It might do them some good to sit down together and listen to some music. It gave them a chance to maybe see if they had similar tastes in something. Ino found herself looking forward to it.

"I think it could be cool." Naruto said. "We might even have some of the same music tastes."

"That's exactly what I was thinking, and even if we don't it be good to have an idea what you like. I don't want for either one of us to hate being married to each other you know."

He nodded although for as long as he could remember he dreaded that he had to marry her. He still couldn't say he knew her enough to know if he could eventually love the girl. But at least he found that he was more than willing to spend time with her and give it a chance.

"I'll try if you try." He told her.

She nodded then to his surprise reached over and left a quick, soft kiss on his cheek that caused an instant blush on his face.

"You got you're self a deal Mr. Uzumaki."

She then turned her attention outside with a sharp, intense gaze on her face. "_I'll try alright, but first I'm getting to the bottom of why you don't want to take me to that restaurant you like so much."_


	7. Of sneaky tactics

**A/N: Back with the next chapter. Got to say this fic is turning out pretty decently as well, even though FYI have basically no idea what to do next really but I think overall it is somehow flowing nicely. I guess it's because I finally decided to slow myself down and focus on a few stories at a time which is actually good since it's been working out and leading to better chapter updates. So yay for me I guess. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and co.**

* * *

A platinum-blonde haired female stealthily walked the halls of her fiancés home. She had seen his car pull out of the driveway a few moments ago and saw the opportunity to do a little bit of investigating. It was wrong and she knew that but she had already tried honesty and that didn't get her anywhere.

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you aren't making this easy for me."_

She knew his room had to be around here somewhere but where exactly was an entirely different question. She spotted one of the servants up ahead, not wanting to risk being caught Ino slipped into a side corridor.

"_Shit_," She thought.

The servant however went down another hallway. The blue-eyed female breathed a sigh of relief.

"_That was close,"_

The last thing she needed was for words of her strange behavior getting back to Naruto in some way. She knew all too well that the walls had ears and those servants hired did indeed have them too.

"_I need to find his room."_

She put all those other thoughts aside for the time being. The blonde was soon passing the study where Jiraiya had taken care of most business matters. He wasn't in there she noticed because the lights were off and the door looked as well.

"_Maybe Jiraiya-sama is out too, great that makes this whole thing a lot easier."_

She opened a few doors only to find that they were only extra bedrooms. Not one of them looked like they might have belonged to Naruto.

"_Jeez, this place has too many rooms, my god."_

She turned another hallway at the same time she collided with one of the female servants.

"Ouch,"

"Crap," Ino shouted out and fell on to the ground. "What the hell," She looked up to meet the panicked face of the female servant.

"Oh my god, Ino-sama I' am so sorry. Here let me help you."

"It's okay, I…" but suddenly was being pulled up the brown-haired woman but she ended up tripping over her feet and bringing not only herself but Ino down again.

"_Oh my god, what a klutzy bitch_." Ino couldn't help but mentally scream.

She turned red instantly. She was certainly making a mess of things here.

"_She's going to hate me I know it. Uzumaki-san will probably not be happy with me for this."_

"Ino-sama, gomen-ne I' am so sorry." she tried once again to help the blue-eyed female up.

"Hah-Hah," Ino laughed nervously while backing away from this brown-haired clumsy woman. "I'm fine really. It's okay."

Ino got to her feet then brushed her clothes off.

"Um, Ino-sama what are you doing wandering the halls like this? Are you lost?" a light bulb suddenly went off in the young woman's head maybe she could try getting in good with the platinum-blonde. She was after all going to be the future lady of the house. It would be best to not get on this woman's bad side, although from the looks of things Ino certainly seemed nice enough.

"Can I help you with anything?"

"_Help me,"_ Ino wondered. "_Absolutely not you clumsy, ditz…"_ but then a light bulb of her own went off. This kind of clueless girl could actually help her out. "Yes I think that you can help me."

The brown-haired female beamed. "What do you need Ino-sama?"

"Well I was hoping you could show me where Naruto-kun's room is."

"Naruto-sama," She wondered out loud.

"Yea this house is pretty big and it's so easy to get lost."

She nodded in agreement. "Hai, I know I've been working here for two years and I still get lost. Forgive me but why were you looking for his room?"

Ino kept a straight face but screamed on the inside. "_He is my fiancé damn it, it's my business to spy on him if I_ _want."_ She rationalized. 'Oh," Ino smiled. "I just wanted to be there when he got home. I kind of want to surprise him with something.

"_Boy, will he be surprised then."_ She had observed how the blond male often spoke of his wife to be. For the most part he was not very enthusiastic. Yet she found that she should tell Ino since after all they were to be married. Ino would be her mistress and she'd eventually have to serve as well as dote on her.

"Naruto-sama's room isn't even on this floor." She began.

"_Shit_," Ino mentally cursed but of course it wouldn't be. She had basically been sneaking around for nothing.

"He kind of has two bedrooms, well the other is more of a game room sort of. He hangs out there with Kiba-san and Shikamaru-san, but his actual bedroom is one more flight up. You can't miss it because there is a carving of a kitsune on the door."

Ino's face exploded into a huge smile as the excitement washed over her. She ended up hugging the young woman. "Ah, Arigato you are a real lifesaver um…" she realized then that she didn't know the young woman's name.

"I'm Ayame."

"Hai, Ayame got it." she would make sure to never forget her name. "Thank you Ayame-chan. Oh and it would probably be best if you didn't mention any of this to Naruto-kun."

Ayame agreed with her completely there. She certainly wasn't going to say anything to the blond male about this. In fact as far as she was concerned she had never seen the blonde female.

"I never saw you Ino-sama,"

"Thank you."

Ino then headed up the stairs thankful for the easy directions the brown-haired servant had just given her. This floor didn't seem as complicated as the previous one so that too had been a plus. Just as she said there was a huge carving of a kitsune on the door. It made the platinum-blonde curious to say the least. Did Naruto have a fascination with foxes? She'd be sure to ask him when he got back.

"_Bingo, okay Naruto let's see what you're keeping from me."_

The blue-eyed female put her hand on to the door knob and was moments away from opening the door when someone shouted out.

"Oh, Ino-sama what are you doing?"

Ino jumped up nervously. "What the…Shizune-chan?" she looked to see her dark-haired guardian. She looked less than pleased.

"Yes," Shizune nodded. "What are you doing Ino…" she was about to call her sama again simply out of the habit of it but didn't. "Ino-chan," She finished.

"Oh," Ino grinned rather nervously. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like it's nothing to me Ino-chan. You were planning to sneak into Naruto-kun's room weren't you?"

The blue-eyed female dared not try to lie to Shizune as if it weren't as clear as day anyway. Shizune simply knew her too well. She couldn't lie to the dark-haired woman with a straight face if her life depended on it.

"Hai," she sighed in defeat. "I was planning to do exactly that."

Shizune only shook her head at her young mistress. "Ino-chan, why would you want to invade his privacy in such a way?

Ino looked almost stunned for a minute because she of course wanted Shizune to be on her side no matter what, even if she might be doing something kind of crazy.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side here you know."

Shizune only gave Ino a bright smile before putting her hand on to the blonde's head. "Ino-sama," she spoke affectionately with an all too familiar tone that Ino had been used to since childhood. "I' am always on your side you know that."

The blue-eyed female nodded. "Hai, you've always been there for me. You know me better than anyone."

"Exactly," Shizune nodded. "So you know that I know when those wheels in your head start turning."

Ino mentally cursed. _"Shit of course she knew I was up to no good. We shouldn't be so close if it's going to hinder_ _my plans." _She joked in amusement.

"Do you want to tell me the truth?" she asked.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "I can't possibly lie to you Shizune-chan."

"Yes," she agreed. "You could never lie to me it was always hard for you to keep a straight face."

Ino took a breath before starting to talk again. "Shizune-chan," she gripped her fist. "Naruto is totally hiding something from me. I don't know what it is but I know he has something he doesn't want me to know so…"

"So you thought that you would try sneaking around in his room to learn more."

Ino nodded in confirmation because that had most definitely been the plan.

"Oh Ino-sama," she sighed in what felt and sounded like disappointment to the blonde's ears. It made her heart sin a bit. Shizune was a person she never wanted to disappoint.

"Shizune-chan please, I don't want you to be angry."

"No I'm not angry, don't worry I'm only concerned. Why didn't you try asking him?"

Ino wanted to scream out in frustration. The whole reason why she was even at this point was because Naruto flat out refused to tell her. She felt that she to resort to sneakier tactics.

"Shizune I did ask him but he wouldn't tell me. I need to know so in a way my sneaking around is really all his fault." The blonde smiled while trying to make sense of the situation.

Shizune looked suddenly sad for the blue-eyed girl. She wished that Ino hadn't felt the need to go to such measures.

"Ino-chan, do not feel as if you have to do such things. I want for you to have some patience with Naruto-kun. He is no doubt as nervous as you are, so be understanding. You both are just getting to know one another again. I'm sure you haven't exactly had the chance to get personal with him either."

Ino froze.

"Well, am I right?"

She pouted slightly which made Shizune chuckle lightly as it brought back fond memories of when Ino was a little girl. Ino folded her arms across her chest.

"Shizune-chan you really should be on my side."

She gently pinched her cheek. "I 'am." she confirmed. "But trust me if you do what you were just about to do you won't feel any better. It would be wise to just let things evolve between you and Naruto-kun naturally."

Ino didn't know what to do for a moment. She was actually kind of curious to see what he had going on behind that door, but at the same time a part of her did see Shizune's point. More importantly she didn't want to disappoint her. Any advice from the dark-haired female was always appreciated and also wouldn't be ignored.

"You know," Ino began thoughtfully. "It would give me a chance to know more about him if I do go in there." She had her hand on the doorknob but soon pulled back. "I want him to invite me in there himself. It wouldn't really feel right doing things like this."

Shizune smiled brightly she had confidence that Ino would make the right decision.

"I knew you were going to make the right choice. Are you hungry Ino-chan? There is a huge lunch downstairs and I couldn't possibly eat it all."

Ino smiled back. "Alright let's eat then." She followed behind Shizune as the dark-haired woman led the way downstairs. She took one more look at the door with the kitsune carving on it. She only wondered if Naruto would ever invite her in there. She hoped he eventually would because she didn't want to sneak around.

"_No I really shouldn't try to invade his privacy, but…"_ her mind went immediately to Shikamaru and Kiba. True they were his best friends and no doubt it would be difficult to get information out of them. She felt much more comfortable trying that approach instead of going into the young man's room.

"_There is still Shikamaru and Kiba, one of them is bound to know something."_

* * *

Meanwhile the whisker-marked male was busy trying to keep himself awake while he had supposed to have been listening in on one of his family's company meetings. Jiraiya was in charge of them unfortunately for him doing such a thing had been easier said than done. He could barely keep his eyes open as he rested his head on his hand, before he knew it the young man was sleeping. Light sounds of snoring filled the room. Jiraiya and the other partners turned to him. The white-haired male frowned.

"This is unbelievable."

"Um Jiraiya-san, should we wake him?"

Naruto's snores only became louder.

"_What the hell,_" He mentally roared. He then grabbed a book. He slammed the book onto Naruto's head. The blond male instantly shouted.

"Ouch, goddamn it." he grabbed his head in pain. "Old man what the hell?"

"Brat," Jiraiya shouted out just as loudly. "What is wrong with you? I didn't ask you here to sleep."

He rubbed his head. "Well maybe if these meetings weren't boring as shit…"

Several gasps went around the board room. Then again Jiraiya getting into it with his godson hadn't been a new thing either. Several times they had all seen the two of them arguing with one another, usually over very silly matters.

"Naruto," he gripped his fist. "Just sit okay, sit down."

"That's okay Jiraiya-san I think we can conclude this meeting. We'll meet again next month alright?"

"Of course," Jiraiya nodded. "Good day gentleman, oh and lady." He nodded to the only female member of the group.

The partners then exited the boardroom leaving Naruto and Jiraiya alone.

"Honestly Naruto you need to take this more seriously. You will eventually be running things at some point."

The blue-eyed male nodded for as his father's only child and heir he'd have to take over one day, unless some other actions needed to be taken.

"I know but Jiraiya you know that I don't really have a head for this kind of thing."

He agreed business certainly wasn't the young man's cup of tea per say.

"This is Minato's legacy, naturally you and only you should have this. Don't worry Naruto I will help you until one day you're up and running this company just like Minato did. You do want to pass the legacy down to your own children one day don't you?"

He froze almost immediately at Jiraiya words because those eventual children would be with Ino, his fiancée and soon to be wife. Having kids with her had been so far from his mind especially when he was still finding it hard just to be alone with her.

"_Hell,_" he thought. "_We haven't even kissed yet. Making kids takes more than just kissing_."

Naruto then gave a weak smile. "Um, sure, yes I want to secure a future for my children."

"Right," Jiraiya nodded. "Besides." He grinned. "I don't think Ino-chan will be too thrilled with you if you ran the company into the ground and couldn't support her and that future family of yours."

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't want to even imagine anything like that. He'd die before not being able to take care of his family one day. Of course he'd do anything to take care of them. He found himself suddenly uneasy he should be getting so upset especially with matters so far away in the future. He hadn't even kissed the blonde yet. The wedding wasn't happening tomorrow. Having an intimate relationship and this alleged future family should most definitely be the last thing on his mind. It wasn't something that could be avoided forever though, since it would have to be discussed at some point.

"Heh," Naruto laughed. "That most definitely won't happen and if it does I can always live off of Ino." He joked. "Isn't she loaded too? Her family have as much as we don't they?"

Jiraiya nodded. "It's either equal or a bit more. Inoichi had a lot of different businesses. He was a brilliant man to do business with; everything he touched seemed to be gold. Just like Minato, it's not wonder why they got along so well."

"Yeah, so well that they decided hey let's make our children get married one day." Naruto sighed with Jiraiya laughing. He then placed his hand to his spiky head.

"It's going to be okay Naruto. You're overthinking too much that's part of your problem. You need to let go around Ino-chan and be yourself. I have a good feeling about you two, but you need to give it a chance. Speaking of which have you spent any more time with her."

Naruto shook his head. "We spent almost a whole day together but not again since then."

Jiraiya nodded. "I want you to try more Naruto. Take her out on a real romantic date, even if it's something simple each day from here on out do something with her."

Naruto knew of course the white-haired male was right. The only way to get more comfortable with the blue-eyed female was to spend time with her. It hadn't been so bad in fact he found some enjoyment out of it.

"I know I will." Naruto promised. "Hey did you know she speaks both Chinese and French."

Jiraiya could hear how impressed he sounded. "See the more you learn the more you'll be surprised, and don't be afraid to let her know you too, okay Naruto."

"Sure."

"Alright then," he pushed the boy slightly. "Get a move on Naruto, go on and surprise her with something. I'm sure Ino-chan will love it."

He didn't quite know what to do but he'd figure it out. "Okay I'm off then. I'll see you later."

"Yea, I'll see you later kid."

Jiraiya then watched the blond male leave the room. "You'll be okay Naruto I have faith in you."

* * *

Ino had decided she'd do some sightseeing of her own. She had no idea when Naruto was going to come back and there was the chance he'd go straight to his room and avoid her again. It made her kind of sad actually to think about.

"Oh well," she tried to smile. "It's a beautiful day. I might as well try to enjoy it."

Honestly a part of her did wish Naruto was here not only just for the company but also because he lived here. He knew the area well. He could be her tour guide but the plus side was that this did give her the chance to figure some stuff out on her own. The streets were so different, everything here was different.

"Yep I'm definitely not in China anymore." she blinked curiously at the different shops she passed. "I don't have the slightest idea where I 'am." luckily for her she did have a map. She almost left without it but Shizune had insisted on her taking it.

"_Ino-chan you don't intend to go out all alone, do you? You don't know the area that well. Will you at least let someone go with you?"_

_Ino gave her guardian a determined smile. "Shizune-chan please, do not worry about me. I can't wait around for Naruto all day. I'm dying to see the sights."_

_The dark-haired female did not blame Ino for being so eager to get out there and see the town. She had been away for so many years. She more than likely wanted to get re-acquainted with things. _

"_I understand Ino-chan but please be careful and take this map."_

_Ino shrugged but still took the map from Shizune. "Thank you Shizune."_

_She then grabbed the young woman and wrapped her up in a tight hug._

"_Whoa." Ino exclaimed. "Shizune…." She tried to breathe._

"_Be careful and call me if you get lost or need me, okay?"_

_She felt the panic in the dark-eyed woman. She was truly beginning to freak out here._

"_Shizune-chan please let me go. I can't breathe."_

"_Oh," Shizune realized quickly hot tight she had hugged the blonde. She didn't intend to over react that way but the thought of her little mistress hurt and alone in a new city didn't sit well with her. She'd never be okay with that._

"_Forgive me, just stay safe."_

_Ino nodded then smiled. "Don't worry I'm going to be fine and I'll be back before you know it. Bye Shizune-chan."_

She sighed while looking at the map unfortunately for her map reading wasn't exactly her strong suite.

"Heh," Ino laughed nervously. "I'll just go ask somebody. I'm sure people wouldn't mind helping out a poor, defenseless woman." She teased in a joking manner for she certainly wasn't defenseless by any means.

All she wanted to do was see some sights, maybe do a bit of shopping, and perhaps find somewhere to eat that had good food since Naruto refused to take her to his favorite place. She still didn't know the reason why that was.

"Oh well if I start walking maybe I'll run into someone who can help me."

The blue-eyed female picked a different direction and started. She had to admit the scenery here was really lovely, endless waves of green grass, tall gorgeous trees, and little ponds.

"Wait….ponds?"

She knew now that she had definitely not been heading towards a city area.

"Well shit," she cursed. "I should have probably thought this out better."

She once again tried to take out the map and began doing her best in reading it. "I need to find a train or a bus maybe."

She turned back in the opposite direction. There seemed to be more people that way anyway. "I'll ask one of them."

Up ahead she noticed a boy walking a very large dog.

"Hey," Ino immediately recognized the boy. She smiled then waved to get his attention. "Kiba-kun," she shouted out.

The brown-haired male who had headphones in his ears did indeed see the platinum-blonde. He stopped his mp3 player then stopped in front of her.

"Hey," he smiled. "Hey Ino-chan what's going on?"

"Kiba-kun you have no idea how glad I' am to see you. I could hug you."

Kiba smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks. He nervously ran a hand through his hair. It couldn't he helped the girl was absolutely beautiful even if she was technically off the market in a matter of speaking.

"Heh, are you coming on to me Ino-chan. I guess now that you've met me Naruto is a thing of the past?" he joked with her.

Ino blinked but laughed as well. "Aw, Kiba-kun you know I'm very much taken, not that you aren't a cutie."

He blushed harder at her comment. "T-Thanks,"

"I have a friend back home who would be perfect for you." She immediately thought of her brown-haired friend named Tenten. She basically grew up with the girl back in China. Thinking about her made her feel quite sad at the moment Kiba noticed.

"Oh, hey are you alright?"

'Hai." She gave a bright smile. "I just got a bit homesick."

He understood it had to be difficult on her being so far away from the place she had called home for years. Up until returning she did have a life, friends, and a daily routine of her own.

"I know that you must miss China and we aren't much but you do have Shika and me now. We'll basically be family once you and Naruto tie the knot."

Ino agreed since the two of them were his best friends. They probably all felt more like brothers rather than best friends.

"Yes that is true."

"So don't worry about a thing. Naruto is a standup guy. I'm sure you'll find out more once you really know him."

The platinum-blonde hoped so as she said she didn't want either one of them to regret being married to one another, even if they didn't have some amazing epic story with timeless love and passion for the ages. She wanted them to at least be happy and care for one another. She truly appreciated Kiba's words.

"Thank you Kiba-kun,"

"Sure, why are you out here all alone? Isn't Naruto with you?"

"No." she shook her head. "I kind of wanted to see some sights. He left earlier to god knows where."

"Yeah, he's probably with Jiraiya-san. He'll have to eventually take over the business."

"Yeah he is Minato-sama and Kushina-san's only son. It'll be a lot of responsibility but," she paused. "I have a feeling he'll be okay. Jiraiya-sama is with him, and…" she felt her cheeks flush red. "He does have me now."

If he weren't a guy Kiba would have nearly swooned at the situation because of how utterly sweet it seemed. Ino was just as nervous as Naruto. She appeared to have better control over it than the whisker-marked male but both blonds were definitely uneasy.

"Yea he'll be fine. What's he got to complain about, he's rich, he'll be running a successful company, and he'll have a hot wife to come home to?"

Ino laughed. "Hey, are you coming on to me now? Kiba-kun if we're going to have a hot, steamy affair behind Naruto's back let me know ahead of time so that I can be prepared."

The brown-haired male laughed. She had quite the sense of humor. He knew he'd like having the blue-eyed female around. He also had a feeling she would be good for Naruto.

"Hah, oh yea I'm in. We'll be all hot and crazy too, fooling around every time he leaves the house. He'll never suspect a thing." Kiba joked. "Anyway I need to go I have to finish walking Akamaru." He referred to his rather large white dog.

Ino's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that they had been talking this long and she hadn't noticed the huge dog.

"Aw, he's the biggest dog I've ever seen but he's so cute." She bent down to pet the dog that didn't bark but only seemed to melt at her soft touch.

"Woof," he barked happily.

"Wow," Kiba whispered. "He doesn't usually let many people touch him. He must like you a lot Ino-chan."

"I like him too." She smiled. "We'll be good friends wont we Akamaru-kun?" she gently stroked his face.

"Woof, woof." He licked at her face which made her laugh.

"Okay well I have to go too. Kiba-kun where are all the shopping areas?"

"Ah," he nodded. "There are a lot of popular places but you need to head to the main shopping area. It can get kind of crazy but it's worth it. Just walk about two blocks and catch the bus it will put you off right in front."

"Arigato." She hugged him. "You're a lifesaver Kiba."

"Sure don't mention it. I'll see you around."

"Bye," she gave a wave then headed in the direction that Kiba told her. However it was when the blonde female had gotten on the bus and sat down only to realize something very important.

"Shit, I didn't find out anything at all." It had completely slipped her mind to ask. "Oh well," she decided. "I will ask next time."

* * *

Naruto arrived home as usual greeted by several servants on the way. He walked into the dining area to see Shizune sitting with a cup of tea kind of nervously reading through a newspaper.

"Hey Shizune-san, good afternoon…um…" he noticed her behavior right away. "Are you okay?"

The dark-haired female looked up to see Naruto.

"Oh," she smiled. "Good afternoon Naruto-kun. I'm well.

She didn't look like it too him.

"Are you sure? Is anything wrong?" He went to sit down.

"No, nothing is wrong. Thank you Naruto-kun for the concern."

He then decided to just leave it alone. "Alright as long as you're sure um, if you need anything at all though don't hesitate to ask. You're going to be family after all."

He knew how important Shizune was to Ino and how important Ino was to her. Shizune just gave a bright smile.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I appreciate that." She then noticed that he had a bag with him. "Oh." She started. "Is that a gift for Ino-chan?"

"Yea," Naruto nodded. "I don't know if she will like it. You know her better than anyone so maybe you can tell me."

He took out the teddy bear that happened to be colored purple. Shizune's silence however made him nervous.

"Um, she doesn't like stuffed animals does she?"

"What," Shizune looked up. "Oh no, she still loves stuffed animals. She'd probably kill me for saying so but she has quite the collection back home. In fact," she looked closely at the purple bear. "This one looks very similar to one that Inoichi-san gave to her. It's also in her favorite color."

"Yea she told me that she liked purple. It's part of the reason why I got it."

"_That was very good thinking Naruto-kun."_ She thought impressed. "Ino-chan will love this."

"Good." He sighed in relief. "I want to give it to her now. Is she in her room?"

Shizune who had stopped to finish the remainder of her tea looked at him. "Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun she's not here."

"Hm," he blinked. "She's not here?"

"No, Ino-chan had been feeling rather restless so she decided to do a little sightseeing."

Naruto's eyes looked as if they were about to fly out of his head. Ino was out there all alone with no real idea where she was going. Anything could happen to her out there.

"What," he shouted. "You aren't serious?"

Shizune nodded in confirmation. "She left a while ago."

"_Shit,_" he thought. "She didn't think to get someone to go with her? She doesn't know the area. She could get lost or…" He stopped for he didn't want to start thinking more bad thoughts than necessary.

"I gave her a map. Once Ino-chan makes up her mind there is little changing it, if at all." Shizune added.

"Oh boy," Naruto sighed. He grabbed his keys. "I have to find her right away. I'll let you know when I find her Shizune-san okay."

"Sure, oh and perhaps you should bring the gift. It will be a nice gesture."

He agreed then grabbed the bag too.

"Thanks Shizune-san, bye." With that he ran outside of the house and to his car. Shizune could only smile.

"It is nice to see you already begin to care Naruto-kun. Ino-chan you are in good hands."


End file.
